Lost Boy
by Ari The Fox
Summary: Gaara is Lost, Alone, aside from his older brother. He keeps being moved and has finally ended up in Konoha High. Will a certain blonde and her friends help the lost boy be found? (fem!naruxGaara, and some bloody groseness, rated T)


Gaara lay in bed cowering, he knew his drunken father had just walked into the door with a bang. at only six years old, he didn't know why his father hated him and his uncle so bad. Hiro no Kaze kept Yashamaru around to care for his children, though he loathed the youngest.

"Get outta my way Karura!" Hiro snarled, a resounding clap told Gaara that his father had hit his uncle, once again calling the young man by his sister's name, due to his effeminacy, and his resemblance to his sister, Gaara Kankuro and Temari's mother. Gaara sobbed as he heard his Uncle cry out in pain again. He heard his door open and he jolted upright in bed, terror flashing across his face, was it possible that his father had gotten past Yashamaru? But no, it was only his older brother Kankuro. the brunette boy crawled into bed with Gaara and hugged him close, his silence speaking great words to the younger redhead. This was the routine every night, the only difference was that Temari sometimes joined them.

One night, a few hours after the nightly ordeal, Gaara had the urge to find Yashamaru, maybe to apologize for how his father had treated him? But what he found would scar him for life. Yashamaru hung from the rafters of their old house by his neck, his light brown hair covering his face. his tongue stuck out, black. Blood also had pooled around his lips. Gaara stared for a few moments, before letting out a blood curdling scream.

Years passed, And Gaara soon became the receiving end of his fathers dark violence. Gaara almost never slept, as everytime he closed his eyes he saw his Uncle Yashamaru's black tongue hanging over his pale bloodstained lips.

Now, Gaara and kankuro had move schools for the fifth time… the Teachers seemed to always find his bruises from his nightly beatings. Gaara was a Junior in highschool, Kankuro a Senior, and temari was a freshman in college. They were now starting at Konoha high. Gaara was zipping up his favorite A Day To Remember Spiderglass hoodie. it had a hourglass with spider legs on the back, and had ADTR on the front. Kankuro walked in, wearing his cat eared hat and purple makeup, he was way into the old puppet arts of Suna, where they were from, so he wore their war paint. He stood and waited patiently while gaara applied eyeliner to hide the marks under his eyes from lack of sleep. he also put cover up on the newest hand shaped bruise on his arm.

"You ready to go, brother?" Kankuro asked, his voice was sad, he hadn't wanted to move schools, as he had a girlfriend, and friends, but he would never tell gaara that he was upset. He and Gaara had become close because of his abuse, while Temari had drifted farther away, and moved in with her friend, Miku as soon as she was able.

"I Guess." Gaara muttered. Unlike Kankuro, he didn't care where they went, wherever they went he was an outcast. everyone always hated Kankuro's emo little brother.

Narumi, on the other hand, was still fast asleep.

"Narumi!" A hoarse yell rocked her bedroom. She sat up with a yelp.

"Nii pervy-sage, I'm up." She yelled back.

"Well Sasuke and Shikamaru are here to pick you up!" A thump told her that the hungover - or possibly drunk - pervert had fallen back on what ever he was sleeping on.

"Oh shit." She scrambled up and found a orange coat, a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. she pulled it all on, pulled a brush through her hair and ran down stairs with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. she spit the contents of her mouth out in the sink, grabbed a chocolate muffin and ran to the car, and only then realized her shoes were on the wrong feet.

'Jump in the back teme!" Narumi snarled at her duck-butted friend.

"You heard the lady, Sasuke, back." Shikamaru who was driving the brown pick-up chuckled. the black haired boy snarled and slid into the back seat, Narumi scrambled into the front, and pulled down the visor to begin putting on make-up. as she was outlining her eyes in black eyeliner, she spoke to Shikamaru,

"So whats the scoop for today?" Shikamaru didn't like surprises, so he found out the daily gossip before he went to school,

"Well, Karin has been trying to hack Sasuke's Shinobi-book, Sakura cut her hair, and we have two new kids from Kiri, originally from Suna."

"Ohhh who are the new kids?" Narumi's interest was piqued.

"Kankuro no Sabaki, A senior, he studies puppetry, and has roots in the ancient art. his younger brother Gaara was harder to find info on. I know he has a history of fighting, but is a bully magnet, and there is a rumor that they have been jumping schools because there is abuse in the family, and they are the sons of Hiro no kaze." he said that last part like it carried a lot of weight. Narumo looked at him blankly, "Hiro no Kaze 9is the leading business man, and the owner of ninja daily, and Kunochi."

"ew, isn't kunochi that nasty magazine that Kiba steals from Ebisu?"

'yeah, i'm sure that Jiraiya reads it too you know." Shikamaru said.

"I'd like to ignore that fact." narumi closed her eyes in disgust, "Hey Teme you still alive back there?" she called to her friend,

"Hn."

'Thought so."

Gaara walked into the school, lip curled in disgust as four girls chased after a boy with black spiky hair.

"I hope neither of us have to deal with that." Kankuro joked next to him. Gaara just sent him a pointed glare that made him shut up. they were already getting stares, Gaara was sure it was because of his almost unnaturally red hair.

Kankuro went off to the senior wing, which was across the school from where the Juniors had their lockers. gaara looked at his schedule, and found his locker number and combo. suddenly a hand hit him in the back of the head smacking it into the locker in front of him. he growled into the back of his throat,

"hey freak, turn around."

Gaara complied. he was a little shorter than his attacker, who reminded him kind of a piranha. There was a tall boy with orange hair, who looked somewhat uncomfortable next to him, and a red haired girl smirking at him. he scowled, this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**Alrighty, this is for Z-bird. i hope she likes it despite it's gorss-bness, and I hope everyone else likes it too! I'm REALLy exited for it!**

**-Fox**


End file.
